


Music In The Wind

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel tries not to think about her and everything he'll never have, but sometimes he just can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Generation from bad_swa at LJ

Angel looked up at the evening sky where the few scattered clouds drifted touched with a faint hint of rose. It reminded him of Ireland, except for the noise of traffic coming over the garden wall. There had been no traffic back when he was living in Ireland. A simpler time for him in many respects. 

He found his mind wandering back to Sunnydale; it was something he did often, although he tried not to; especially since it wasn't the beautiful brave Slayer, the onetime love of his life who Angel thought about.

When he had been human the very last thing on Angel's mind had been marriage and a home. He had been far too busy disgracing his family by drinking and gambling; and the women whose company he frequented were all women of ill repute; no decent woman ever gave him the time of day.

It was somewhat ironic that now, all these years later, Angel longed for something his parents had hoped for and he had expressed no interest in when he had the chance to experience it fully and completely. 

It wasn’t so much marriage and a family that he thought about, Angel had resided himself to the fact that was not the life he would have. Instead it was the feeling of a home, somewhere of his very own to be safe and warm that prowled around his mind. 

Why it was Willow who brought out the wistful yearning of a homeless man who craved a home and all a home brought with it, Angel couldn't say for sure. He knew only that she did. 

Sometimes he imagined how it would be, how it would feel, to sit across the table from her during the evening and watch the play of lamplight on her face and hair. Somehow he never thought about Willow in a modern setting, it was always an old fashioned dwelling, one they would have lived in when he was a man. 

When he'd had a life he had thrown it away, and now, generations later he had found a woman who would have made that life complete; but his chance was gone, lost to him like music in the wind; it was his greatest punishment for all his sins.


End file.
